Brotherhood
by Greenapple284
Summary: One shot sur les frères Salvatore, j'en ajouterais peut-être d'autres.Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore était assis depuis des heures sur le fauteuil où son frère avait l'habitude d'écrire. Il avait à la main son habituel verre de bourbon, et dans sa tête défilaient les images de son enfance, de leur enfance. Cette enfance passée avec son confident, son ami : son frère. Cette enfance où tout était plus simple. Un sourire avait inconsciemment étiré les lèvres du vampire à ces souvenirs. Mais, sa mémoire continuait de lui rejouer leur vie et son sourire devint amer. Il soupira. Leur vie avait basculé à la seconde où Katherine Pierce avait posé le pied devant la pension des Salvatore. Elle avait séduit les jeunes frères, les avait manipulé et séparé : les amis de toujours étaient devenus ennemis. Ils étaient tous deux amoureux de la même femme, qui elle n'aimait que le cadet des Salvatore.

Boulversé par ses souvenirs, Damon fut pris d'un excès de rage et lança son verre qui éclata contre le mur, retombant en une pluie de cristal. Il était en colère. En colère, pas tant parce que Katherine ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'elle lui avait enlevé la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Cependant, il n'admettrait jamais cela à quiconque (c'est à peine s'il se l'admettait lui-même).Non, il ne pouvait divulguer une telle information. Il n'était plus à présent ce jeune homme plein de vie, il n'était plus qu'un vampire sanguinaire et insensible (du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimait à penser).

C'est pour cela que, quand Stefan passerait la porte, son grand frère lui lancerait une énième plaisanterie désobligeante sur son régime alimentaire ou sur son habituelle mauvaise humeur, en l'appelant Stef (uniquement car Damon sait que ce dernier a cela en horreur). Il s'en suivrait alors probablement une énième dispute aux répliques acerbes et haineuses. Oui, entre eux régnée la haine. Toutefois, comme on le dit souvent, entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Il ne devrait pas falloir énormément de temps pour dépasser une si mince frontière.

Cela tombait à pic, les frères Salvatore avaient l'éternité devant eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**** : Je voulais remercier Lucy96 et TheDreamy pour leurs reviews =). Voilà un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci du point de vu de Stefan, vu que TheDreamy aimerait en avoir plus souvent ). Bonne lecture ^^**

Tout avait basculé pour Stefan le jour où il apprit que Damon avait était mordu par un loup-garou. Son frère était sur le point de mourir, la seule famille qui lui restait allait disparaître. Le cadet des Salvatore était anéanti. Des milliers d'émotions avaient envahi sa tête. Bien sûr, il avait toujours prétendu le détester mais il n'en était rien. Stefan passa, après cette funeste nouvelle, par différents stades :

Le choc.

Quand son frère annonça calmement sa mort imminente, le vampire resta bouche bée, comme si son cerveau (pourtant si rapide) ne pouvait pas enregistrer une telle information. Le regard azur de Damon se planta alors dans le siens et il y vit tant de vulnérabilité qu'il crut retomber en enfance. A cette époque où ils n'étaient pas seulement frères par le sang mais aussi par l'esprit.

La colère.

Celle-ci vint bien assez tôt, à l'instant même ou Stefan réalisa que son idiot de frère avait l'intention de se laisser mourir, sans lever le petit doigt. « A quoi cela servirait-il ? » fut tout ce qu'il obtint de ce dernier. Stefan savait pertinemment que son frère avait raison, qu'il n'existait pas d'antidote connu à une morsure de loup. Mais, il s'en fichait royalement, parce qu'il était accablé par la tristesse. Alors, il laissa sortir la colère. Pour être fort, pour ne pas verser de larmes devant Damon.

La déception.

Elle arriva au moment où le vampire se mit à repenser à sa vie humaine, à ses souvenirs d'enfance : leurs souvenirs. Il vit leur ancien foyer, la pension. Et là, dans ses jardins luxuriants, il aperçut deux enfants. L'un deux était plus grand, avec des yeux bleus comme le ciel d'été. Celui-ci regardait son petit frère avec un grand sourire. Puis ils se mirent à courir, leurs éclats de rires emplissant l'air sur leur passage. Plus d'un siècle plus tard, cet enfant (qui était maintenant une créature de la nuit) était déçu. Déçu, car il se rendait compte après tout ce temps, qu'ils avaient passé des décennies à se haïr, à présent Damon allait mourir et tout ce temps était perdu. Il regrettait. Il avait regretté beaucoup de choses dans sa vie (chaque personne qu'il avait tué, avoir obligé Damon à devenir un vampire et bien d'autres choses) mais celle-là était probablement celle qu'il regrettait le plus.

La tristesse.

Elle était proche de la déception mais il ne pensait plus à ce qu'ils avaient vécus mais seulement à ce qu'ils ne vivraient pas. Son frère allait l'abandonner. Il ne lui ferait plus de plaisanteries exaspérantes, il ne séduirait plus Elena simplement pour l'agacer, il ne viderait plus les verres de bourbon les uns après les autres au comptoir du Mystic grill. Il ne l'appellerait plus petit frère ou Stef. Oui, Stefan détestait toutes ces choses mais elles lui manqueraient tout de même. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était la tristesse.

Après tous ces stades, l'acceptation n'était pas venu comme elle aurait du. Stefan ne voulait pas se résoudre à laisser partir Damon, alors que même celui-ci s'y était résolu. Alors, il fit ce qu'il pensait être la seule chose à faire : il alla voir Klaus. Son ennemi était maintenant sa dernière chance (leur dernière chance). Quand Klaus lui avait avoué qu'il possédait effectivement l'antidote, le cadet des Salvatore était soulagé. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il avait échangé son humanité contre le sang de Klaus : sa vie contre celle de son frère. Comme je vous le disais, Stefan regrettait beaucoup de choses, cependant cette dernière n'en faisait pas partie.

Aujourd'hui, Stefan se retrouvait enfermé une nouvelle fois dans le sous-sol de la pension. Il était affamé, crasseux et en colère, mais il ne regrettait pas pour autant sa décision. Parce que Damon était en vie, et il essayait aujourd'hui de sauver la sienne : le retour de l'ascenseur. Il ne regrettait pas car ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. L'éternité pour être frères.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**** : Voilà un autre one shot du pont de vue de Damon, à la première personne cette fois, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent =), Bonne lecture ^^.**

Damon's point of view : 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon petit frère. Il a fait taire son humanité, il a rejoint Klaus. Je sais que notre relation fraternelle battait déjà sérieusement de l'aile depuis notre transformation. Mais j'avais toujours Stefan près de moi.

Je regrette cette époque où mon frère et mon meilleur ami n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Pendant notre enfance, Stefan se dénonçait parfois pour des choses que j'avais faites juste parce qu'il savait que notre père me punirait plus sévèrement que lui. Et en échange, je l'emmenais partout avec moi, je lui apprenais des choses qui nous attireraient bien des problèmes, mais cela n'avait pas d'importances car nous étions ensemble. Nous jouions des heures durant, dans la pension, nous cassions souvent des choses et notre père entrait dans une colère noire. Mais encore une fois, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Puis ce fut le début des années difficiles : Katherine était entrée dans nos vies. Ses sourires et ses beaux yeux marron avaient tout gâché. Certes je l'aimais, mais pas autant que je n'aimais mon frère, même si je ne prononcerais probablement jamais cette pensée. Je regrette à présent d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Je rêvais d'une vie où je me serais trouvé une femme que j'aime, avec qui j'aurais vieilli et fondé une famille. Une vie où mon frère serait resté mon meilleur ami. Mais non, il fallait que les vampires débarquent à Mystic Falls et fassent de nous leurs semblables.

Après l'arrivée de Katherine, notre relation n'a fait que se détériorer. Après qu'elle ait été enfermée dans la tombe, je voulais mourir. Mais Stefan ne m'en a pas laissé la possibilité. Je l'ai haït pour cela, mais je le comprends maintenant. Je le comprends car je sais ce que c'est que de l'avoir perdu. Et si j'avais pu le garder avec moi, je l'aurais fait.

En m'obligeant à me transformer, Stefan pensait qu'il pourrait garder son frère auprès de lui. Mais, je n'étais plus le même, j'étais aigris et amer. Il m'avait perdu. Les décennies qui suivirent furent rempli de haine et d'amertume. Je faisais tout pour rendre sa (non)vie impossible. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fier. J'ai tué nombre de ses amis, et je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas ce qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu : un éventreur. Oui, Stefan a toujours eu un problème avec le sang humain, c'est pour ça que toutes ses années j'ai voulu lui en faire consommer. Et maintenant qu'il n'arrive plus à en sortir, je regrette. Parce qu'il n'est plus lui-même et que mon petit frère moralisateur et ennuyeux me manque plus que tout.

Tout cela est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas essayé de jouer au héros, je ne me serais pas fait mordre par le chien Lockwood (désolé mais je ne l'ai pas digéré), et mon frère n'aurait pas été se livré à Klaus. Quelle idée il a encore eu ! Il aurait pu être débarrassé de moi et vivre heureux avec sa bien aimée, sans même avoir à faire le sale bouleau mais non… il fallait que Saint-Stefan vienne me secourir.

Et voilà ou cela nous a mené : Stefan n'est plus lui-même et je me retrouve avec une Elena qui ne veut pas le laisser partir. Elle dit qu'elle est prête à passer à autre chose, mais les pleures que j'entends la nuit me disent autre chose. Moi aussi, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de pleurer. Mais je dois être fort pour Elena et après tout, je suis sensé être un vampire insensible et sans âme. Alors, c'est ce que je serais. Et ça aussi je le regrette, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon frère, et cela fait plus mal qu'une morsure de loup.


	4. Chapter 4

**1862**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur Mystic Falls et des centaines d'étoiles clairsemaient le ciel. Seul le bruit de la brise d'été dans les feuilles des arbres venait briser le silence de la forêt.

Damon et Stefan Salvatore, deux frères inséparables, marchés avec de gros sacs sur le dos. L'ainé charriait son cadet :

« J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Miss Forbes, railla-t-il.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Damon, répondit son frère en prenant une teinte vermillon.

_ Mais oui Steffi, tu peux faire avaler ces couleuvres à un autre mais pas à moi ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait frérot. » Rétorqua Damon dont le sourire s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillaient constamment mais aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisait, après tout, ils étaient frères. Après cette petite discussion, ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, tournant parfois la tête vers l'autre en souriant. Il régnait entre eux un amour inconditionnel.

Alors, ils arrivèrent non loin d'une clairière et ils décidèrent d'y installer leur campement. Les garçons avaient en effet l'intention de dormir à la belle étoile, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Ils étaient très proches depuis la mort de leurs mères et sentaient parfois le besoin de s'éloigner de leur père, qui se montrait de plus en plus froid et distant. Depuis quelques temps, le cadet des Salvatore avait l'impression que Damon ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait à la pension. Et, il avait peur que son grand frère ne le quitte, ne décidé de voler de ses propres ailes. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Il n'avait jamais vécu sans l'ainé de la famille, Damon était une sorte de modèle pour lui, même s'il ne prenait pas toujours les bonnes décisions. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Stefan suivait son frère comme son ombre. Il l'avait suivit dans tous ses plans (y compris ceux qui avaient ratés par la suite), et dans toutes les punitions qui les suivaient la plupart du temps. Damon lui avait tout appris, il était son confident, la personne en laquelle Stefan avait le plus confiance. Et cette nuit là, celui-ci était tout simplement heureux. Il ressentit un soudain besoin de se confier :

« Tu sais Damon, à propos de ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

_ Tu veux dire, à propos de Miss Forbes ? Questionna-t-il à son tour.

_ Oui, c'est cela dont je parle. Tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent. Déclara Stefan.

_ Hé bien, il était grand temps que tu l'admettes ! Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à venir dîner ? S'étonna Damon.

_ C'est-à-dire que… Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Répondit son frère, penaud.

_ Un peu de nerf Stef, je suis sûr que Miss Forbes aimerait que tu prennes les choses en mains, lui conseilla Damon.

_ Mais, et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? S'apitoya le jeune Salvatore.

_ Voyons, j'ai bien vu comme elle te regarde ! On ne la fait pas à Damon Salvatore, confia ce dernier.

Pendant un instant, Stefan se tu. Puis, il dit :

_ Damon ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Merci. »

Damon sourit, puis le silence revint dans la prairie. Les frères avaient finis d'installer leur tente et avaient mis leurs couvertures sur l'herbe. Ils étaient tous deux allongés, contemplant le ciel.

Après quelques temps, les deux se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, de leur enfance, de leur mère. Puis, il fut question de leur père. Ce dernier voulait que Damon s'enrôle comme soldat chez les confédérés. Le pire cauchemar de Stefan devenait réalité, son monde venait de s'écrouler. Son frère allait partir et alors, il serait seul. Mais, en voyant la mine déconfite de Stefan, son ainé lui dit :

« Ecoute moi bien, je reviendrai ne t'inquiète pas. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je ne partirai même pas.

_ Mais tu partiras tout de même, lâcha Stefan avec amertume.

_ Stefan, tu sais comment est père, il ne me laissera en paix que lorsque j'aurais accepté sa futile requête. Mais, je reviendrai dès que possible. Confia le jeune homme avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Et comme son frère ne répondait plus il dit :

_ Tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi, petit frère.

_ Promis ? Demanda alors celui-ci, vulnérable.

_ Promis », confirma alors Damon.

Ils se turent tout avait était dit : explicitement mais aussi implicitement. En effet, Stefan avait compris que même si son frère n'était pas auprès de lui physiquement, il serait présent dans son cœur. Et c'est tout ce dont Stefan avait besoin. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendrait.

**2012**

En repensant à cette nuit, Damon aurait pu se dire qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Il est vrai qu'au cours des années, celui-ci avait prétendu détester son frère. Il lui avait rendu la vie impossible. Au fil des décennies, les deux vampires avaient étaient séparés des dizaines de fois. Lorsque Damon disparaissait ou encore lorsque Stefan perdait le contrôle à cause du sang humain.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Stefan était avec Klaus, il était de nouveau passé de l'autre côté du miroir. Alors, on aurait effectivement pu se dire que Damon n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Mail il n'en était rien : il était toujours là, dans le cœur de son cadet, dans l'once d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Et Damon ne trahirait pas sa promesse : il reviendrait toujours à Stefan, il lui faudrait juste un peu plus de temps cette fois.

Nous nous sommes aimés, puis nous nous sommes haït,

Nous nous sommes aidés, puis nous nous sommes trahit.

Enfant je me souviens, nous étions tellement complices,

Et maintenant plus rien.

Mais je ne perds pas espoir, car dans ce monde où tout est éphémère,

Je sais que tu seras toujours mon frère.

**AN ****: Voilà un autre one-shot. Merci pour les reviews et les alertes, ça fait toujours plaisir comme on dit =D. A la base, je n'avais pas prévu de rajouter un poème, donc je l'ai fait en cinq minutes : je prépare à l'avance mon plaidoyer ^^. Hésitez pas pour les reviews surtout, elles illuminent la journée =). **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN ****: Merci à Audreyyy2 d'avoir ajouté mon histoire à ses favorites et encore merci à Cameron glau pour sa review, ça me touche beaucoup =). C'est la seule que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre, snif (lamentation). Je dramatise un chouilla, je l'avoue ^^. Surtout n'hésitait pas à me laisser une petit review pour illuminer ma soirée. Bref, ce one-shot est inspiré de la chanson de Francis Cabrel « les gens absents » (ce n'est pas de mon époque mais je m'en fiche pas mal xD). Bon je la boucle lol, Bonne lecture. **

J'ai passé l'hiver 

En attendant un mot 

C'est comme le désert 

Sans une goutte d'eau 

La barque à l'envers 

Posé sur les tréteaux 

On voit au travers 

Elle sert aux oiseaux 

Stefan s'était comme envolé. Il était parti avec Klaus. Sa cause semblait juste, mais voilà, il avait laissé quelqu'un derrière (sans un mot, sans un adieu) : Elena. Aujourd'hui encore, cette dernière se rappelait avoir pris la nouvelle comme une gifle en plein visage. Elle était amoureuse, et l'objet de son amour l'avait trahit. Malgré cet affront, la jeune fille attendait Stefan telle une femme qui attend son mari parti au front. Puis il avait aussi laissé derrière lui, un ami, un frère. Il l'avait fait pour le sauver, mais Damon aurait préféré mourir que de voir son cadet s'éteindre à petit feu.

J'ai vu le printemps 

Descendre l'horizon 

Les bêtes et les gens 

Sortir des maisons 

Les oiseaux chantaient 

Sans qu'on sache pourquoi 

Et j'étais toujours 

Sans nouvelles de toi 

Les jours s'écoulaient avec une lenteur extrême. Cependant la Terre continuait de tourner à la même vitesse. Les élèves autour d'Elena riaient, parlaient, vivaient. Elle se contentait, quant à elle, de fixer le tableau noir de son regard absent. Elle devenait l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses amis s'inquiétaient, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de la consoler. Damon essayait d'être fort pour la jeune femme, mais il était anéanti : il avait perdu son frère. Et alors, jours après jours, ils attendaient. Mais qu'attendaient-ils vraiment ?

Autour des maisons 

Un autre été flamboie 

Quelques oisillons 

S'envolent déjà 

Fragiles flocons 

Face à l'apesanteur 

Dans le bleu profond 

Des grandes chaleurs

Les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois. Cela ferait bientôt un an que Stefan avait embrassé sa nature de créature de la nuit. La chaleur de l'été faisait rage à Mystic Falls, les climatiseurs marchaient à plein régime. Les enfants, ayant déserté les rangs de l'école, couraient dans les rues en riant. Oui, l'été s'était installé. Toutefois, Elena avait froid, la tristesse semblait avoir glacé son cœur. Elle semblait épuisée d'attendre. Elle était adolescente mais elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir vieillie de dix ans en quelques mois. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle aimait Stefan, Damon rendait cependant ses sentiments confus. Comme elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne réagissait pas. Elle resterait une jeune fille seule, accablée dans sa culpabilité injustifiée. Cette culpabilité avait également élu domicile chez Damon. Il aimé Elena. Il ne pouvait cependant exprimer ses sentiments, car Stefan restait dans un coin de son esprit. Après tout, celui-ci devait bien savoir en partant que ses proches referaient leur vie. Mais, ceux-ci n'osaient pas changer, de peur que cela face fuir Stefan à jamais. C'était illogique, mais parfois, l'amour ne s'explique pas.

En haut des pylônes 

Les oiseaux voyageurs 

Attendent l'automne 

Comme des guetteurs 

Les fleurs et les hommes 

En perdent leurs couleurs 

Et toujours personne 

Sur le répondeur

Parfois, Stefan venait les tourmentait. Elena ne savait plus s'il fallait encore l'appelait par son prénom : il n'était plus le même. Il était sans émotions. Quand il était là, il semblait absent, il était passé de l'autre côté, dans un autre monde (le monde de la nuit). Damon paraissait indifférent devant les autres, mais Elena avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'en était rien. Et ils attendaient tous deux un appel, ils élaboraient une multitude de plans (qui échouaient) : ils espéraient. Damon passait de nombreuses soirées dans le salon de la pension, à regarder le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, en se remémorant l'enfance qu'il avait partagé avec son petit frère. Le retour n'était probablement qu'une illusion. Mais, tout de même, il espérait.

Les gens absents 

C'est bien ça l'ennuyeux 

Ils tournent tout le temps 

Là devant nos yeux 

On croyait défaire

L'étreinte d'un coup sec 

Et puis finalement 

On se réveille avec

Et puis, après un certain temps, Elena savait que si Stefan revenait, celui qu'elle aimait ne reviendrait jamais. Il était allé trop loin, il avait tué trop d'innocents, trop de sang avait coulé, trop de temps s'était écoulé. Damon s'était refermé sur lui-même. L'espoir fait vivre, disait-on, lui : il était déjà mort. Il prétendait avoir laissé tomber l'idée que son frère pouvait redevenir lui-même. Pourtant, il rêvait parfois de son cadet, de l'homme qu'il avait était (avant de se réveiller, les larmes aux yeux). Certes, l'aîné des Salvatore avait souvent décrit son frère comme ennuyeux et déprimant, mais aujourd'hui ce frère lui manquait. Oui, cela était contradictoire. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'amour ne s'explique pas.

Juste une question 

Est-ce que ça dure toujours 

Ces manies qu'ils ont 

De tourner autour ? 

On parle en dormant 

Est-ce que c'est bien normal ? 

Les gens absents 

Tout leur est égal.

Elena et Damon pensait que Stefan avait perdu son humanité, qu'il se fichait éperdument d'eux. Ils avaient tout faux. Le vampire passait de nombreuses soirées devant la pension des Salvatore, à observer son frère et Elena avec nostalgie. Il était impuissant face aux événements. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait, mais Klaus l'en empêchait. Et il était fatigué de faire semblant d'être un monstre qu'il n'était pas. Mais, après tout, que pouvait-il y faire ?

J'ai passé l'hiver

C'est comme le désert

Le cœur à l'envers

On voit au travers

Tout le monde avait finit, en quelques sortes, par se faire une raison. Elena avait trouvé qu'il était temps d'enterrer son amour, celui-ci avait rendu l'âme en même temps que l'humanité de Stefan. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jérémy, Alaric, avaient tous assimilé les faits : Stefan resterait un monstre, leur ami n'était plus qu'u n souvenir lointain. Leur patience avait atteint ses limites. Leur attente avait pris fin.

C'est quoi ces histoires 

De fleurs, de saisons 

D'oiseaux bizarres 

Qui viennent et qui vont ? 

Ce sont des détours 

C'est pour que tu comprennes 

Que je m'accroche 

Aux choses qui reviennent

Cependant une personne attendait toujours le vampire : Damon. Oui, ce dernier avait l'habitude que son frère perde le contrôle et, une nouvelle fois, il attendrait que Stefan redevienne « humain ». Au fond de son cœur, le beau brun ne perdrait jamais espoir que leur fraternité renaisse. Parce que, des frères ne cessent jamais de s'aimer. Et Damon aimerait toujours Stefan. C'est pour cela que, s'il le fallait, il l'attendrait toute son éternité. 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN :**** Hey merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos alertes sur les précédents chapitres. C'est la fic pour laquelle j'ai eu le plus de reviews alors merci à vous, je suis très contente que cela vous plaise. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bon c'est triste je vous le dit tout de suite mais comme toujours, il y a une lueur d'espoir parce que guimauve un jour : guimauve toujours (oui, je sais, n'importe quoi ^^). Enfin bon, bonne lecture .**

Cher Stefan,

J'ai décidé de ne pas achever ma transformation, tu sais que c'est une vie dont je n'ai jamais voulu. Il faut que tu saches que je suis désolé de te laisser, je t'avais promis d'être toujours là et aujourd'hui je brise ma promesse. Je déteste Katherine pour nous avoir séparés, montés l'un contre l'autre et pour avoir fait de moi un menteur, je sais cependant que tu l'aimes et je veux que tu sois heureux, je ne demande que cela. Vis ta vie, et si c'est avec elle que tu veux la vivre, fais-le, ne te sens pas coupable. Sache que ma promesse ne sera jamais vraiment brisée… même si je ne suis plus làphysiquement, je serais toujours auprès de toi.

Si jamais on garde ses souvenirs là où je vais, sache que je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que nous avons vécus. Je me rappellerais chaque instant avec toi, nos courses dans les jardins, nos après-midis passés dans le rire et l'innocence de l'enfance. Je me souviendrais aussi des moments de tristesse, de la mort de notre mère, de la rage de notre père, et quand j'y repenserais, je serais immensément reconnaissant que tu ais été là pour moi dans la joie comme dans la peine.

En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment l'arrivée de Katherine que je regrette, mais plutôt que nous soyons tous deux tombés amoureux d'elle. Tout ce qui nous arrive est parti de cela, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es devenu un vampire et c'est à cause d'elle que nous sommes orphelins. Il est vrai que la mort de notre père ne me chagrine pas, puisqu'il ne m'a jamais aimé, mais c'est pour toi que je lui en veux, je sais que tu l'aimais malgré tout ce qu'il nous a fait. Plus que tout, je la hais pour tout le temps qu'elle nous a fait perdre, sans compter les longues vies heureuses qui nous ont été retirées en dépit de notre volonté. Je sais bien que, tout comme je le voulais, tu avais l'intention de fonder une famille avec une femme que tu aurais aimée… elle a gâché ton rêve, ta vie… Et pour cela, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, c'est à toi de décider si tu es prêt à le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir petit frère.

Et, pour en finir avec ma lettre, comme j'en finirai avec la vie, je te demande de me pardonner. Même si tu aurais voulu que je passe une éternité avec toi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à devenir assoiffé de sang et cruel comme elle l'était. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te laisser, mais je n'ai pas d'autre option, je sais que si je deviens un vampire, je ne serais plus le même, je ne serais plus le frère que tu aimais. Prends bien soin de toi, car tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et que si tu n'avais pas fait partie de ma vie, je ne serais même plus là pour rédiger cette lettre. Tiens le coup, fais le pour moi. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime petit frère, tu me manqueras.

Adieu, ton frère qui t'aime, Damon.

A l'aube du vingt-et-unième siècle encore, Stefan gardait cette lettre sur lui en permanence. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait la coulée d'encre provoquée par une larme de son aîné, des larmes ne manquaient jamais de perler dans ses propres yeux. A l'époque, le jeune vampire avait pensé à forcer son frère à se transformer, mais cela aurait été plus égoïste encore que ce que Damon avait fait. Et Stefan avait choisi d'en vouloir pour l'éternité à Damon, plutôt que de voir l'inverse se produire. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter que la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux le haïsse. Même si cela ne serait probablement jamais arrivé (Stefan imaginait le pire, cela le rassurait).

Stefan essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais une partie de lui était toujours en colère, la mort de son seul ami l'avait dévastée. Cependant, il le comprenait, en quelques sortes, lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu devenir ce qu'il était à présent.

Maintes fois, il avait fait taire ses émotions, pour stopper la souffrance, mais elle revenait tôt ou tard, Sa mort avait brisé quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne se réparerait jamais. Malgré tout, Stefan faisait des efforts pour ne pas décevoir son frère, il tentait d'être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un dont il aurait été fier. Certes, il avait dérapé de nombreuses fois au cours des décennies et mutait parfois en un monstre nocturne sans scrupule. Mais tous les ans, à l'anniversaire de la mort de Damon, les émotions de Stefan revenaient le hanter et la pensée de son frère le ramenait dans le droit chemin.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait cent cinquante ans que son frère s'était laissé mourir, et Stefan espérait que de là-haut, il pouvait le voir fleurir sa tombe. Il n'y avait pas de doute, où qu'il soit, Damon était fier de son cadet et le regardai avec la même lueur d'admiration qu'il aurait eu un siècle et demi auparavant.

Une partie de Stefan était mort avec son frère, et l'autre partie tenait bon pour lui, pour respecter ses dernières volontés : l'amour des deux frères avaient survécu au travers de la mort de l'un d'eux, leur amour survivrait à tous les obstacles.


End file.
